Swanfeather
'''Swanfeather '''is a white she-cat with black paws, ears, and tail tip. She has dark green eyes. Personality She's not a very good person and she knows it. She can get happy when her real life friends fail at art or tests. She's easily jealous in real life if somebody is better than she is (but not on the Blog? Why?) and hates that about herself. A few times she has wanted to ruin somebody's life. Yep, she's that bad as a person. The positive side? There's barely any. She tries to be nice but usually fails. She also tries to smile a lot which surprisingly works. She wants as many friends as she can have, but is an introvert and fails at getting new friends. With her friends she's really crazy though, definitely the most talkative one. Too bad she doesn't have very great and close friends, the friends either don't really care of her or can't spend enough time with her. Her internet personality is the same. She isn't that friendly or kind on the net. Definitely not the nicest, although tries as much - maybe more - as in real life. She doesn't welcome new members or give good advice on the Hug Page, doesn't compliment other's art or fanfics (although everyone on the Blog is insanely talented at both). On the Blog She joined BlogClan on December 6th 2016, after a month and a half of stalking. She chose that day because it's Finland's independence day and therefore easy to remember. She visits the Blog every day and tries to comment daily. She hasn't done much on the Blog yet expect starting a human-featuring Blogfic hurricane, joining a few events and things like Secret Valentine, Summer Gathering 2017, Blogclan art Collab etc. She sees herself as unknown. It doesn't bother her though. Much. Well, it does a little. Only a little. She applied to become a Blogteam member in the Spring of 2017, but she was so new back then that it wasn't a surprise she wasn't chosen. She asked Willa to be her apprentice in August 2017, but she decided to run for Senior Warrior instead (which is awesome). Blue became her apprentice in October. On the Wiki She joined the wiki on February 19th 2017. Her wiki username is Salmiakki2003. She loves to get comments on her message wall :D She pretty much does nothing on the wiki, maybe plays a few games on the forum but that's all. She has been on wiki chat only once, it was third of March of 2017. :P Nowadays she's been on wiki chat after that too, but only when she's talking to Blue. :P Fan Fiction She's writing a Blogclan Fiction called Can't Escape. It features Blogclanners as humans. * Can't Escape This Blogfic started a wave of them, which she finds funny. She's glad she inspired others, and their fics inspired others, and others and others... P.S. Swany is awesome at writing! - Wistep (I just had to :P) Also-Swany is like really good at writing and I love reading her fan fics, you should go read them! <3 - Lily That Shines Like Dawn Aww thanks guys <33 - Swan Friends She has lots of friends! <3 Some of them are: (Thanks for adding this, Waffle <3) * Wafföe (Waffle04) * Fallen (Fallenpaw of BlogClan) * Blue (Blueheart) * Wistep (Rainstep124) * Streamy (The Streamy Gamer Cat) * Misty (Mistystream711) * Peto (Flowerpetal01) *Shivy (Shiverfur) The people here are purely there just because they added theirselves. You can add yourself if you want, it's just for show :D Or remove, if you think you're not my friend anymore, that's completely okay too! Trivia *Swanfeather is Finnish and absolutely loves Finland (maybe too much, she could talk about it all day). Despite this she probably couldn't even list all the presidents... *She's probably an INFJ-A. She took the test three times (in English and two times in Finnish), first she was an INTJ-A, which she finds more accurate. *She loves to draw and thinks she's pretty decent at it! *She's extremely bad at making friends, and it takes a lot time and getting to know people before she considers them as her friends. She's weird that way. *Despite that thing above, she loves her friends (though she doesn't show it in real life very well) and always wants to have more. Seriously if you only say "Hi" on her message wall or start a converstation on Discord, it makes her day! *Her favorite colors are purple and blue. *Her "official" hobbies include dancing (mtv street) and a painting club. She had to stop showdancing, and that still makes her sad. Her "unofficial" hobbies are reading and drawing. *Her favorite subjects are Art (obviously), History (it's interesting), HE (it's much fun) and Finnish (writing stories is also lots of fun). She also liked English, but the teacher changed and she feels like she's learning nothing there. These can change this year. *Her least favorite subjects are PE (dear classmates, I don't care if you can kick the ball better than I can. Go die in a hole please) Math (so boring) and Physics and Chemistry (it's too hard and the teacher can't even explain). These probably don't change this year. *Her birthday is on March 27 (2003). *She is in the 8th grade in yläkoulu, "lower secondary" (if that was its name). *Her grammar sucks. She tries to use the best grammar she can, but she fails at many grammatical things, such as prepositions. She hates prepositions with passion. Burning passion. *She loves cats. Who doesn't? *Her wiki name "Salmiakki" is a Finnish type of candy which she personally dislikes. The irony. *A little information of her family, she has a little sister who's obsessed with kpop, her dad is a coeliac and her mom speaks multiple languages fluently (well, three/four... that's the only interesting fact about her mom :P) *She speaks English and Finnish (obviously), and she started studying Swedish a year ago. She started German this year. *Blogclan has taught her a lot about other countries and their cultures. She's looking forward to learn more. *She has a Deviantart: http://bupou.deviantart.com/ She hasn't submitted much yet though, but plans to be more active. Watch her and she'll watch you back! (Sounds creepy :P) *Her Discord username is whydontyoutalk, Swan on the BC server. Come talk to her there, she checks her messages daily and would love to get to know you! :D She doesn't remember the code thing right now and is too lazy to check. *She's a stalker. Sometimes. Well, many times. She just doesn't seem like one. That's probably a good thing. She especially spends a lot time stalking the Blogclan Discord since she is always in ghost mode... :P *She absolutely loves it if someone draws her fursona. That's why she's always there when someone is taking fursona requests :P *This awesome coding is by the wonderful Fallen <33 *Nobody has the energy to read this much about a weird and unknown Blogclanner, but hey, she enjoyed writing this :P Gallery Category:Warrior Category:She-cat Category:StarClan Category:Mentor